


Rooftop Romp

by Thedarkslayer



Series: Suicide Cat [2]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, part of a series, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkslayer/pseuds/Thedarkslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super Smutty Companion Piece to Grey Areas in Between, technically the 'prequel' </p>
<p>Batman doesn't normally initiate their roof top encounters, she would have been suspicious if she wasn't distracted by so many other thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop Romp

**Author's Note:**

> You'll really notice here one of my personal headcanons for Bruce Wayne, that he's got a bit of a split personality Bruce Wayne, vs. Batman, and also well...I have sinned and I don't care if I am forgiven for it, thanks for reading, there is Plot to this in the original story 'Grey Areas in Between' You don't HAVE to read it if you're just looking for smutty smut, smut...but you may wonder why it's tagged Suicide Squad, that's why...it has a story with it, I just separated the smut out so those that didn't want smut didn't HAVE to read it

“Selina,” the low rasp of his voice caught her off guard.

She hadn’t smelled him, she hadn’t heard his footsteps, he was good. Her lips curled up into a smile turning around to face him, “I was absolutely not casing the technology building,” Selina said immediately.

“Yes you were,” he replied.

“I am not doing anything illegal...okay...maybe trespassing on this rooftop, but that would be very hypocritical of you to take me in for that,” Selina huffed indignantly. 

“And the hundred other charges?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Well I’m a very bad kitty, perhaps you’ll have to punish me,” Catwoman purred sidling up next to him and pressing against him.

She expected him to do what he normally did, roll his eyes, smirk if he was in a good mood or just glare at her if he was feeling particularly cantankerous. His hand, however, slid to the small of her back, and he backed her against the roof top door.

“Maybe I will,” he growled into her ear.

She shuddered she was used to him being aggressive, she wasn’t used to him initiating their encounters. It generally took a lot of flirting and teasing to coax Batman. It should have set off alarm bells but she wasn’t quite thinking straight.

“Mmm Promise?” she hummed wiggling against him her gloved hands sliding over his chest plate.

“Promise,” he replied drawing back his hands to use his teeth to pull his gloves off. He held eye contact with her as he did, watching her tongue slide over her lips. He scanned the area around them quickly before pulling off his mask. His lips crashed into hers and his hands pinned her wrists to the door behind them. She groaned into the kiss wrapping her legs around him tightly. His armor bit into her, reminding her that there were too much clothes between them.

“ _ Batman _ ,” She purred, “While your armor is extremely endearing, it’s in my way.”

She was always careful not to slip up and call him Bruce. Someone could be listening. At the moment...he wasn’t Bruce...even without the mask she could see that dangerous gleam in his eye. It was cold, calculating and at the moment filled with lust. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth before he released her and started pulling pieces of it off.

He never said too much, short barked orders in her ears, occasional responses when she teased him. For the most part his responses were all physical. Bruce was much more talkative in the ‘bedroom’ vulgar even, he wasn’t as rough, but damned if he wasn’t a tease no matter which persona he was wearing. Her favor times were when those personas bled into each other, it was always a different mixture of their personality quirks. Right now he seemed to have the smugness of Bruce Wayne and the demeanor of Batman, she guessed she could probably coax Bruce out a bit more.

When Batman stood before her wearing nothing but the tight layer of clothing her wore under his armor was when Catwoman released her whip from her side. His eyes tracked her movements as she seductively ran clawed hands over her leather clad curves. Once hand slid up and looped into the ring of her zipper and she slowly tugged it down to her navel, just revealing her skin in a deep ‘V’. She leaned down giving him an eye full as she unzipped her boots then kicked them off.

He was standing perfectly still only his eyes moving to follow her movements but the bulge in his pants was very distinct. She dragged her tongue up her inner forearm to her middle finger where her teeth captured the clawed tip and she tugged it off tossing it aside. She repeated the same process with the other, big brown eyes locking with his Hazel ones.

She closed the distance between them without finishing her little strip tease, and Batman reached out immediately and pulled mask from  her face. Before reaching into her thick brown hair and tugging it from it’s tight updo to release her long hair.

She reached out and rubbed his sizeable hard on through his pants, eliciting a growl from him before his hands shot out and gripped her shoulders pushed down lightly, “On your knees, Selina,” he told her.

“As you wish,” she snarked at him looping her fingers in the waistband of his pants and tugging them down as she lowered herself before him. He enjoyed seeing her on her knees, she peered up at him and saw his eyes had darkened.

She gripped his thick member and ran her hand firmly up the length of it and back down eliciting a groan from him. She flicked her tongue out, teasing the tip, she slowly traced the head, licking off all traces of precum, slowly and thoroughly drawing a frustrated moan from him. His hand tangled tightly in her hair and he forced her to look up at him. The look on his face said more than any words could, he wouldn’t tolerate her teasing for long. Oh but she enjoyed teasing him, pulling apart his unshakeable facade. She gave him and innocent look, one that suggested she had no idea what he was giving her that look.

“Yes darling, is there a problem?” she grinned wryly.

He pulled her up to her feet immediately, kicking off his pants, his hands reached out and yanked at her leather cat suit tugging it hurriedly from her body as her hands reached out to do the same with his shirt. Their limbs tangled up in an uncoordinated process finally freeing their bodies of the last bits of their clothing.

He flipped Selina around with ease and tugged her against him, her back against his front, one hand snaked around her neck with a firm grip. A small noise escaped her throat and he chuckled softly.

“You shouldn’t tease, Kitten, it’s not nice,” he said lowly into her ear his voice as smooth as silk.

Bruce called her Kitten in bed. Freed from the confines of any type of clothing the personalities melded together more seamlessly making her shiver.

“I told you I was a bad kitty,” she chuckled.

His free hand slid up her stomach lightly to grip one of her breasts and knead at it, “And I promised to punish you for it.”

He took a step forward, then one of his knees hit that backs of her and they both dropped to their knees his grip on her throat never faltering. She was surprised when her knees didn’t hit concrete but cloth. She realized it was his cape, probably deliberately place there. His slid from her throat and cupped the other breast. The pads of his thumbs lightly teased her nipples. She moaned and squirmed against him and she heard him chuckle.

All her senses were enhanced that included her sense of touch, her nipples were extremely sensitive. She gasped as he rolled them between his thumb and forefinger, his teeth biting into her neck, eliciting a sharp cry from her. He could make her come just from that alone, he knew it, he’d  _ done  _ it. He was relentless, his breath purposely skating over her ear making her squirm more.

“Stay still, Kitten,” he told her sharply.

She tilted her head back and nipped at the first bit of flesh she found, his jaw, “I  _ can’t _ , but you know that.”

“Then I suppose you need to learn a little self control,” he whispered in her ear, she could feel him smiling, “Stay still.”

Her muscles trembled as she tried to focus on not moving, but she felt the tension building up already, she panted biting back whimpers.

“You wanna come for me don’t you, Kitten?” he whispered.

“Yes,” she groaned out.

His hands left her suddenly, and the one moved back to encircle her neck, “Not yet,” he replied.

“Br-  _ Batman _ …” she hissed at him and he chuckled again, his hand slid down her stomach and slid very lightly over her wet slit, making her hips buck.

“So wet for me,” he growled in her ear, “Does anyone else make you this wet?”

There was Bruce’s ego, he enjoyed having his ego stroked as much as he enjoyed her stroking his dick.

“Well...There was this cashier at the grocery store…” Selina teased.

“Really?” Bruce said skeptically roughly running the pad of his thumb over her clit making her moan loudly.

“No,” she relented.

“Better not,” he growled his thumb roughly teasing the bundle of nerve endings. Her hand reached back and gripped the back of his neck her nails digging it his flesh, “Not yet Selina,” 

Bruce was easier to work over than Batman, Selina could much more easily break his will. She pushed her hips back against him grinding on his hard on, her head turned to look at him, “Bruce  _ please,  _ I’ll be a good kitty,” she whispered pouting at him the pout faltering as she was nearing climax.

He stared at her not relenting for a moment, she nearly couldn’t hold back anymore, he drew his hand back to push her forward onto her stomach. His hand slipped between her and the ground, his body hover just over hers, propped up on his elbow, “You’ll be, Good Kitten?”

“Yes,” she breathed out, moaning embarrassingly loud, when his thumb stroked her clit once roughly, nearly enough to make her come. She squirmed when she felt his tip lining up with her entrance, “Fuckin’ hell Bruce,  _ fuck me, _ ” she breathed out impatiently.

“Come for me Kitten,” he growled thrusting into her and stroking her clit at the same time.

She came hard underneath letting out a string of curse as he didn’t give her time to catch her breath. He thrust into her at a hard pace, not letting up on her sensitive bundle of nerves. Her echoed moans loud enough to etch her pleasure into the city, the world around her disappeared as she came undone for him again, spasming around his thick member. She gasped feeling his thrusts become erratic and harder, his teeth sank into her shoulder, his grunts becoming more frequent.

She knew how to push him right over the edge, “God, you feel so good,  _ harder. _ ” She moaned out.

It worked like a charm, Bruce thrust into her harder his rhythm faltering his teeth biting harder into her flesh. She came once more, her spasms, pushing him over the edge. He growled spilling his hot seed into her, thrusting a few more times before falling limp on top of her.

He lay there like that for a moment, before pressing a kiss to the spot he’d bit that was quickly turning purple. She shuddered content to stay there for a moment, but he was up and she was cold. She rolled over and peered up at him, he was staring down at her, his eyes soft.

She sighed, “You want something don’t you?”

He was only slightly surprised by her question and his gaze moved from her before he nodded, moving to retrieve his clothes and armor, “I do,” he admitted all traces of Bruce Wayne gone again. 


End file.
